I am the champ
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: This is a fic my friend hinted me on doing, this isn't the only fic I've written without Matt and Jeff. This is my second non-hardy one shot I've written. I kinda go by what's going on on RAW with them being tag champs and my friend saying "They look like a couple arguing." or something like that. Enjoy!


**Daniel Bryan was sitting in his locker room, not long after CM Punk had left the locker room. The two were good friends in and out of the ring. They just had to play a story line where the two hated one another. Punk was seeing that their "relationship" was going nowhere. He hasn't told the public about the kiss, their first date, anything. He just left Bryan in the locker room broken hearted.**

**Currently Bryan was having a storyline with Kane. They had to pull off trying to be a tag team champ and not tag team champs, well that's how they were acting when the camera was on them.**

**Sitting down on the bench to get out of his wrestling gear, he grabbed his title. He looked at it, seeing his name on the belt. "I'm the tag team champ, not Kane," he spoke to himself. Only knowing this was now off camera, he still felt like being on character. As he was sitting there, he saw a reflection of Kane.**

**Jumping out of his skin, he ended up throwing the belt on the floor and tried catching his breath seeing Kane standing there. "Kane, what are you doing here? You just gave me a heart attack."**

"**You know I am the tag team champ. How dare you go and say that you are the tag team champ."**

**Glaring at Kane, Bryan reached for the belt that he threw on the floor. He kept eye contact on the taller man. "No Kane! I am the tag team champ!" He yelled, keeping his blue eyes on the man in front of him.**

**Closing his eyes, and reopening them like he does when he's in the ring, his fists balled up as he took a deep breath. "No Daniel, I am the tag team champ." He then opened his eyes, looking down at him with his green eye and the contact he wears to make people think there's something wrong with the other eye.**

"**No, no, no Kane! I'm the tag team champ!"**

**Hearing that, a smirk then arose on Kane's face. "Well then if you say you are the tag team champ, why don't you show me."**

**Tilting his head, Daniel didn't understand. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked as he folded his arms over his chest. He stood there waiting for Kane to explain what he just said in better words.**

"**Well, didn't you hear the fans think we are a couple? Or are you slow and need caught up?" Kane asked as he pulled out his AT&T Pantech touch phone. He pulled up tweets that said #KANEBRYANCOUPLE #Kanekissbryan. "See, so why don't you show me you are the tag team champ and give me them lips."**

**At first Daniel cocked his brow at what Kane said. Then his blue eyes scanned up and down his body. He was trying to figure out how he was going to do this, to a man much bigger than himself. "Are you sure about this?"**

**Kane smacked his hand against his back. "Come on Daniel, unless you're chicken," he spoke as he smirked.**

**Taking a deep breath, Daniel then threw his belt to the side. "Well, let's get it on!" He then smacked Kane's title out of his hands. He then pushed Kane against the locker room wall, as he came to him and pressed his lips against the other man's. Feeling Kane kiss in return, trying to suck on his lips was making him feel wanted, needed, loved. His own shaft was starting to grow in his tights.**

**Kane then ran his hand down Daniel's spine as the hand then landed right where there was a tent on the front of his tights. Pulling away from Daniel's lips, "Why don't I help you with these?" He asked in a whisper.**

**The whisper sent shivers down Daniel's spine. His eyes widened when he felt Kane's hands yank down his tights and begin to rub his shaft. "Kane, are you sure about this?" He asked with a nervous whisper.**

**Kane then knew that he just got out of a bad relationship with Punk. "Daniel, trust me. You will feel better after we are done." He licked Daniel's ear, hoping that would help sooth him. "Why don't you ride me? Please? You still have to show me what you got."**

**Taking a deep breath, Daniel closed his eyes, and then reopened them. "Okay. You're right." He then looked at Kane. "How exactly do I get that off you?" Daniel asked. He looked up and down the body of Kane, not even knowing how to remove his wrestling gear off him.**

**A smirk then came across his face as he pulled down a zipper in the back and just slipped out of it. "Now I'm ready."**

**Daniel was standing there, watching Kane get the wrestling gear off him. He was now half naked. As well as himself. His blue eyes then trailed down to Kane's waist. He figured that Kane wanted him to do the rest.**

**Seeing that Daniel was just standing there, a smirk came across Kane's face. He then began to say, "I'm the tag team champ, I'm the tag team champ," to get on Daniel's nerve. Only in hoping it would help him relax.**

**Hearing Kane say those words, he glared at him and just yanked down the rest of Kane's wrestling gear. His blue eyes saw that Kane didn't wear any trunks or boxers or briefs, or even a thong like most wrestlers do. He just saw cock. He has never seen any man's cock so big and thick. Pulling down his tights, Daniel then climbed on him, sliding down on Kane's big cock. It was already hard and just calling Daniel's name.**

"**Ride me bitch!" Kane yelled as he felt the tightness of Daniel slide down on his cock.**

**Daniel felt pain shoot through him like never before. He knew the only way to get through this was to actually do it, so he began to ride Kane's cock slowly.**

**That was until Kane demanded he go faster. "Did I ask you to ride me or tell you to ride me?" He asked, in almost a way of demanding Daniel ride Kane faster.**

**Speeding up, Daniel began to moan in pain and in pleasure. It was hurting him, but also pleasing his body. He loved the moment. His hands then gripped the sides of Kane's face and his lips began to kiss his deeply and roughly. Moans were still escaping his lips, but muffled by the kissing so it wasn't that loud.**

**Kane then smirked in the kiss, as his hand then trailed down Daniel's side and to his cock. His hand then began to massage Daniel's shaft, trying to get him to moan even more. For some reason, Kane loved hearing Daniel moan. It was music to his ears.**

**Daniel was moaning a song that was pleasing Kane. His own shaft then began to get hard and started to pulse. He almost yelled being in so much pleasure. When he was about to release, he pulled inches away from Kane, "I have to release."**

**Hearing that, Kane wasn't ready himself to release. "Not yet. Hold it longer bitch," he whispered, causing Daniel to whimper as the pain was getting to him. Kane really wanted to drive Daniel wild, to the point of spraying everywhere when he wanted him to let go.**

**Daniel then looked at Kane, he formed a pout on his face. "Kane, please, I have to let loose. I can't hold it anymore." His hand then began to rub one of his nipples.**

**Kane heard what Daniel said, as his hand then began to stroke faster. "Ride me! Did I tell you to stop?"**

**Sensing that Kane was getting a little mad, he wanted to stop and just let loose, but did as Kane said. Riding him faster and harder, almost the same pace as Kane was jacking him off. Feeling Kane explode in him made Daniel let out a loud moan, a moan that he thought was impossible to make. Not knowing it, while Kane let loose deep inside Daniel, almost exploding his insides, Daniel had let lose all over the both of them.**

**Leaving Daniel panting, Kane looked at Daniel. "You still are not the tag team champ."**


End file.
